Soulmates
by fantomedebroadway
Summary: If you could have a timer that ticked the moment you met your true love would you get it ? Christine Daae always lived by her timer, trying to find her true match. Follow her down a path of true loves, lies, and many devastating break ups. Does a timer really know who or when you will love ? AU E/C.


AN: I just saw a movie on Netflix called TiMER with this plot. I know I have MANY other stories going on right now but I could not wait to post this. I hope you enjoy this story , the main plot is based off the movie but there are many twists and Phantom of the Opera characters. Read and review ! First person is very difficult for me but , hopefully, this will all be in Christine's point of view. This a stereotypical opening , non-exciting first chapter, if you readers like this plot then I shall continue ! This Christine,Raoul,and Meg are around 25 and Erik about 30. I imagine all the characters to look like the 25th anniversary Phantom cast, the deformity a bit worse but you can imagine them any way you want. I will have some original characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own TiMER or Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 1

Glaring at the beeping alarm clock, I climbed out of my messy bed. I pulled on a pretty white shirt and straight blue jeans. Brushing my curly hair until I was satisfied with the results, I smoothed down all the frizziness with a spray. I gathered my files in my hand and walked into the modest kitchen my sort of sister Meg and I shared. Meg sat on one of the barstools a granola bar in her hand and a smile on her face as I grumpily walked into the kitchen.

" How can you be so happy at this time on a Monday morning, " I asked the bubbly blonde, grabbing an apple from the bowl and sitting on the seat opposite to hers.

" Patrick is taking me out for a picnic today, " she said , looking at the table with red quickly spreading across her cheeks. I looked at my best friend with a growing frown on my face.

" Meg, you know he is not your match. Your timer has not gone off yet, " I said pointing to the timer on her wrist. The timer was a microchip made to know exactly when you meet your soulmate. It counts down the days until you first meet your true love and you when you do, it starts beeping loudly. The timer uses chemicals in your body to know when the exact moment will be. You could be complete strangers on two different continents and yet the moment you lock eyes, it will tell you that you are meant to be. At age 14 it is inserted by the people that work in different TiMER outlets around the world. You do not have to get one, but many in big cities do. I live in Orlando, so my parents got one inserted into to me at 14. My parents never got TiMERs for they were in love before they were even invented. I sigh, my parents were so happy and in love. They died years later when I was 17 and my world was changed. Meg's mother took me into her home and I've been with the Giry's ever since.

" I can't wait ten years for my match Christine. Look how at how long my countdown is ! I want to live a little ! " I glanced down at my own timer, completely blank of any countdown. My match hasn't gotten a timer yet so there will not be a countdown until,or if, he does. Meg knew this was a sore spot for me ! I tried countless times to find my match, taking different men I dated to the outlets to get timers implanted only to find out that they weren't my match. A timer was not cheap, $79.99, that each of them had to pay. I glared at my blonde friend.

" At least you have a countdown, " I hissed at her, pushing my wrist into her face showing her my ominously blank timer.

" It will be fine Christine. Don't you have a date today too ? "

" Yes tonight, " I said glancing at the time. Shit ! I had to be at work soon. I only had one student today, thank god, because of the fact that many did not want voice lessons on a Monday. I finished the apple quickly and downed a glass of juice. Meg wagged her finger at me and I bowed under her disapproving glare and ate the granola bar she threw at me.

"Christine Daae, do you not care about your health at all ? "

I scoffed. " Yeah, says the 90 pound ballerina. "

" I am perfectly healthy," she said with a mock frown, then giggled," well I am, where as you hardly ever eat and are as fragile as an iPhone glass screen ! "

I laughed at her comparison. Her own iPhone screen had cracked just a few days ago and mine about 85 times.

" Whatever Meg, got to go to work. See you later, " I said , stuffing my voice student's file in my purse.

" Bye," Meg said , her mouth stuffed with a granola bar.

'Manners , Meg. ' I thought in my head, my voice becoming her mother's. I rolled my eyes and climbed into my Ford starting the ignition.

* * *

I groaned in frustration. After a hampering hour voice lesson all I had longed to do was snuggle into the couch and rest my feet. But no, Meg had to bring another one of her boys, this one Patrick, home to her bedroom. The noises disgusted me so I decided to wait outside for a few minutes. I pulled out my iPhone and looked out the time. 2:30 ! I can't believe it has been two hours ! My date was at 4:30 and I had so many things to get ready for. I had all ready been dating this new guy , Jonathan,for a month and today was the day he was going with me to get his chip installed. I still had to look nice for him. I opened the door and put my headphones in. Turning the music loud, I hummed along to the opera Faust. The sounds of Meg's obivous enjoyment became muffled as the music became louder and I smiled with joy. I picked a cute outfit, a light pink dress and white sandals and straightened my hair. My hair took an hour to straighten so I still had about 30 minutes to go. I brushed my thumb against the cool metal of my timer. I squeezed eyes tight. Hopefully today would be the day. Jonathan was sweet,kind, and handsome; the prince any girl would want to sweep her off her feet. I heard a knock on the front door. He was here.

* * *

" Hi, matchmaker Emily," I said brightly to the strawberry blonde women standing front of me.

" Oh, hi Christine, another one " she asked with a wink. I nodded

" Okay just follow me to the back. "

After a few instructions, I watched Jonathan lie down on the chair. He turned his head to face me.

"Will this hurt ? "

"Just like getting your ears pierced," I said calmly.

" I've never gotten my ears pierced," he said with a high pitched voice. I giggled inwardly.

"Then yes, it will hurt," Emily said holding the familiar machine. She pierced it into his doninant wrist with a satisfying click. It was dark for a few moments then buzzed to life. We stared for a few moments until the countdown came into focus. 9 months until he meets his match !

"I'm sorry Christine, we can still , " he said with a forlorn look on his face. I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

" No we can't. We both know that," I said calmly, standing up.

" Christine ! "

"Goodbye," I said leaving the room. Emily had all ready left the room and was at the desk with a handsome customer.

" Goodbye Christine ," she called out from her spot with a friendly wave. I pushed open the glass doors.

Another one gone. One more step closer,yet one more step back. What was I to do ?


End file.
